The Affair with the Teacher
by Kayos209
Summary: Hermione get into a bit of trouble after having a brief relationship with the potions master.


"Miss. Granger," came the sneering voice of the potions master, Severus Snape.  
  
She looked up at him in those dark eyes.  
  
"Yes Professor?" She asked her voice cracking a little.  
  
"See me after class. We need to work more at this potion. It's black. It's suppose to be green." Snape spat and walked off, with what appeared to be a grin on his face.  
  
Hermione took a quick glance at Snape as he bent over to inspect another student's potion. "How can I talk to him when I have a crush on him?" Hermione thought to herself as everyone started cleaning up. "Well here goes nothing." She sent Ron and Harry to the Great Hall saying she would be there shortly. "Remember Hermione. If Snape threatens you with taking points away turn him colors." Ron said smiling then walked out. She carefully approached Snape's desk, trying not to make any sudden movements that would cause him to go off. "Professor Snape? You wanted to talk to me?" Hermione asked. For an answer Snape turned around took out his wand and shut the door. He walked toward a caldron and took out some potions. "Ok Hermione. I want you to do this potion." Snape said pointing in a book at what looked like a really hard potion. Hermione nodded but then realized he called her Hermione and not Miss. Granger. She decided not say anything and began to work on the potion. About 15 minutes went by when Hermione came across an ingredient that she didn't recognize.  
  
"Professor, what's this?" she asked. Snape came to stand directly behind her, (very close) and peered at the book.  
  
"It's...oh...We have a problem." Snape said.  
  
"What is the problem?" Hermione asked looking up at him.  
  
"We don't have that ingredient." Snape said shutting the book and placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Hermione noticed his hand on her shoulder but didn't say anything about it. She actually enjoyed it being there. It fell so comfortable. So right.  
  
"Where do we get the ingredient professor?"  
  
"Hmm...The spine of a lion fish will be hard to find. You don't have to do the potion. And to confess something I put an extra ingredient in your potion to make it change colors. So, well, I can talk to you." Snape said this last part fast and looked down.  
  
"You could have just asked. I would have talked to you anywhere. I mean anyways." Hermione said blushing.  
  
"Well... Hermione... what I wanted to say. is. um." he trialed off as he started absentmindedly twirling a strand of Hermione's hair around his finger.  
  
He leaned in very slowly, and after what seemed like ages, their lips touched. Their kiss was steadily growing. They were both lost in the world of each other but jumped apart at the potions classroom door banging on the wall.  
  
In walked in Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hermione come on. You've been gone for almost an hour." Ron said.  
  
Hermione thought. 'An hour? How can it have been an hour?'  
  
Harry walked over and grabbed Hermione's wrist giving Snape a look.  
  
Harry and Ron pulled her out of the potions classroom and all the way up to the Gryffindor common room. When they got there, they pushed her into a chair.  
  
"Explain yourself," Harry said, demandingly.  
  
"Explain what?" Hermione asked, trying to get up but Ron pushed her back down. "What where you doing?" Ron asked with a stern look on his face.  
  
"I was doing a potion for Professor Snape." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh really? That's not what it looked like when we came in." Harry said.  
  
"how much did you see?" Hermione asked, worried about getting in trouble.  
  
"Enough to tell Dumbledore and get Snape fired," Ron said, hotly. (angrily)  
  
"No, no you guys cant tell anyone, please. I'm begging you. Don't do this,"  
  
Hermione said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why? It's not like you like him." Ron said. Then he saw her face. "You do?!"  
  
"Don't make fun of me ok?" Hermione said and got up and pushed her way out of the Common Room.  
  
"I can't believe she likes Snape." Harry said astonished.  
  
"Yes really. I mean he hates Gryffindor. And now this...Did you see the look on his face?" Ron asked looking where Hermione headed and now was out of view.  
  
"Yes I did. I think he likes Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"I didn't think he was capable of liking anyone. Or anyone liking him in return.  
  
The very thought freaks me out," Ron said and then shuddered at the image of Hermione kissing Snape.  
  
"Ron he's a human being." Harry said.  
  
"So what. And a teacher. It doesn't mean anything." Ron spat.  
  
"he's a teacher who happens to like Hermione. It wrong, I know. But what can we do?" Harry asked, trying to get Ron to calm down.  
  
"We can tell Dumbledore and Snape will get fired," Ron yelled, attracting the attention of everyone in the common room.  
  
"Ron calm down. We don't want everyone to know about it." Harry said looking around. "But Harry...I don't like her liking another guy." Ron blurt out before he could stop his self.  
  
"Ron! You like Hermione?" Harry yelled now everyone turned and cheered. Saying how they knew he did.  
  
"Harry where do you think Hermione went?" Ron asked through the commotion.  
  
"As much as it is hard for me to say but...um...back to Snape." Harry said gulping.  
  
Ron didn't say anything. He just ran out of the common room. Harry, not knowing what else to do, just followed. Harry caught up to Ron around the corner from the potions classroom. He had stopped.  
  
"Why. did. you. stop. running.?" Harry asked, trying to catch his breath. "Dumbledore just went into the potions classroom," Ron replied. "What??" Harry asked looking at the door. Just then Hermione came out of the classroom really blushing from head to toe hurrying to put her cloak back on. Harry and Ron just looked at each other and ran into the nearest classroom. Hermione had seen the boys running into the classroom and followed them in.  
  
"were you spying on me?" she demanded. "No. We just walked down here. What was going on?" Ron asked eyeing her. "Why do you want to know Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked. "Because I want to," Ron yelled, getting angry again. "Ron calm down." Harry said stomping his foot and accidentally stomped on Ron's foot. "Harry!" Ron yelled. A ghost of a smile appeared on Hermione's face at the expression on Ron's face. "Hermione don't smile unless you want a rumor about you sleeping with Snape!" Ron spat. Hermione became very serious. "Ron please no." Ron just looked at Hermione. "Hermione I was just teasing. You mean you and..." "Ok guys? Can we go to the Common Room before we get caught?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione nodded and followed Harry out of the room. They walked quietly all the way up to the common room. "Ok Hermione please tell us what was going on." Harry said calmly sitting down at a table in a corner so no one will over hear their conversation. "Nothing is going on. We just. like each other is all." "More like love each other," Ron said. Hermione just looked at him. "Hermione you look a lot like him when you do that. Stop it." Just then to prove his point Ginny walked over and took one look at Hermione's face and took a step backwards. "Hermione don't do that. You look like Professor Snape," Ginny said and watched as Hermione threw up her hands and walked to her dorm. "Did I say something wrong?" Ginny asked. "No Ginny. She's just in one of those moods." Harry said without thinking. "Oh. PMS. I hate that time of month too." Ginny said and walked off. "That is more information then I needed to know." Ron said shaking his head with Harry smiling. "Should we go up there and talk to her?" Ron asked, looking at Harry as if he held the answers of the universe. "I don't know. Maybe we ought to give her some time to cool off," Harry suggested. "Until than, lets just play a game of chess." "I guess you're right. And besides, beating you would make me feel better," Ron said, smiling mischievously as he headed up to his dorm to get the chess board. 


End file.
